


You See Them Break

by Thoseearbudthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Use, Mentioned suicide, Neglegent parents, Overdose, Self-Harm, Suicide, alcohol use, basically just a message to parents who don't see what's happening to their kids, idk what else, like they watch but they don't see, mentioned alcohol use, mentioned drug use, mentioned overdose, mentioned self-harm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoseearbudthings/pseuds/Thoseearbudthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You watch them fall apart. You watch them as their smiles turn to frowns and they don’t want to get out of bed anymore. You watch while it goes from them not wanting to get out of bed to them not being able to. You don’t see it though. You think everything is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You See Them Break

**Author's Note:**

> Slight trigger warning for drugs, self-harm, suicide, and neglegent parents.  
> Please don't read this if it could harm or trigger you in any way.

You watch them fall apart. You watch them as their smiles turn to frowns and they don’t want to get out of bed anymore. You watch while it goes from them not wanting to get out of bed to them not being able to. You don’t see it though. You think everything is okay. 

You don’t know what those comments do to them.

“You don’t need to eat that honey, you’ve already had enough.”  
“People are so stupid. How can they think that this is okay.”  
“Nobody will love you if you don’t start exercising.”  
“You need to join a sport. No not band, how about basketball?”  
“Singing won’t get you anywhere. You’ll be a loser if you keep trying.”

You don’t know what your actions bring. What do they think when you tell them that what they enjoy is stupid? What do they think when you yell at them for their grades? What do they do when you pay attention to everything except for them? What do they do when you go out with your friends and they’re stuck at home watching their siblings every night? 

You’re actions are killing them. 

The kids at school, you don’t see what they do to your baby. You don’t notice the bruises on their arms and neck when you’re too busy for them. You don’t listen when your eight year old tells you that the kids at school tell them that they’re stupid and ugly. You don’t notice when your twelve year old doesn’t come home every night. 

But then everything hits you. 

It hits you when your little girl is at the doctors office and the doctor tells her that she’s almost twenty pounds underweight and she tells them that she’s not because she’s still fat. 

It hits you when your son comes home and tells you that he got a girl pregnant and he’s only fifteen. 

It hits you when you get a call from the school saying that your son didn’t show up and they found him at a park with another group of kids getting high and drinking. 

It hits you when your daughter doesn’t come downstairs for dinner and when you go to check on her her doors locked. It hits you when you finally bust the door down and she’s lying there in a pool of her own blood and a razor sitting in her hand. 

It hits you when you’re standing at the edge of a hospital bed praying to a god you don’t know if you believe in to let your baby wake up. To let you hear her voice one more time. 

It hits you when you have to tell your youngest son that his big brother won’t be coming home again. And when he asks why, you don’t know what to tell him. You don’t know how to tell him that he overdosed on heroin in an abandoned building down the street. 

You don’t don’t what to do when you’re stood outside of a bedroom that will never again be occupied by the sweet little girl that lived there a month ago. 

So you cry. And you blame yourself. You don’t understand why this happened. You don’t know where you went wrong. You don’t see that you were part of the problem. You just know that your child is gone and there’s nothing you can do about it. 

You watched as they broke, but you didn’t see it.


End file.
